1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to chargers for rechargeable energy sources, including rechargeable energy sources used in wireless mobile communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Rechargeable energy sources are used to supply energy to a variety of electronic devices, such as to wireless mobile communication systems.
Users take different approaches to recharging these rechargeable energy sources. Some users, for example, plug the output of a power supply into a connector in the wireless mobile communication system, such as a 120/240 volt power supply or a 12 volt cigarette lighter power supply. Other users recharge using a photonic energy source, such as sunlight or artificial light. Still other users recharge using a wireless inductive charger.
Each of these different charging approaches have required a different configuration of the wireless communication system. A user may therefore need to purchase custom accessories for each of these different recharging approaches. This can increase user costs and inconvenience.